


When Will You Get Out of My Hair?

by reylos_stole_purple



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "But if Unkar Plutt is Gothel then who is Snoke???", "and what does he want???", (Not between Rey and Kylo), Alternate Universe - Tangled, BB-8 is Pascal, Because Unkar and Snoke are two pieces of shit, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Find out in the next episode of-, Finn is a soft thug with a dream, Kylo Ren is Flynn Ryder but who is Ben Solo ???, Mutual Pining territory I would say, Past Child Abuse, R2-D2 is Maximus, Slow Burn, Tangled!AU but with a twist (GET IT?? CUZ IT'S HAIR AND IT'S-), The Tangled AU that some? people have asked for?, Unkar Plutt is Mother Gothel but not quite, When will Rey's life begin?, Who are the lanterns really for? The answer might shock you!, rey is rapunzel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylos_stole_purple/pseuds/reylos_stole_purple
Summary: Ever since her parents left her in Unkar Plutt's care, Rey had been constantly curious about the floating lights that illuminate the night's sky every year on the same day.This year, however, she is adamant on finding out the story behind the glimmers with the help of wanted criminal Kylo Ren with a mysterious past whose destiny brought him to Rey's tower.





	When Will You Get Out of My Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note that the updates will be quite slow until July. 
> 
> I picked the worse time to create and post a new fanfiction since I'm taking the Baccalaureate during the week starting on June 25th. So basically I wrote this instead of studying. Yes, my parents are disappointed. Yes, my friends even more so. However, I couldn't get the whole plot idea out of my head, and I've just seen Tangled!Reylo art popping up everywhere that have inspired me to create this. !([@itsmmmills on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/itsmmmills/) and [@reyl-hoe on Tumblr)](https://reyl-hoe.tumblr.com/post/173789771907/reylo-tangled-au-part-uno-wherein-reypunzel)!
> 
> Now, I would have LOVED to make the role reversal concept happen and have Rey be Flynn and Ben be Rapunzel. But while the idea of it sounds insanely fitting and I love it so much, the whole putting-it-into-play thing doesn't add up as much as I'd like it to. For instance, there are some plot holes I had no idea how to fill: like how I couldn't give Ben long, blonde hair, how Ben can't be the one to hit Rey with a frying pan so hard she passes out and then interrogate her (although Lego Star Wars made that happen, it didn't sit right with me). Instead, though, I mixed some things up and made the plot seem less of a carbon copy of the movie, so hopefully you all enjoy what I did with the whole concept.

“Let down your hair, girl!”

Rey clenched her jaw tightly, slowly rising from the chair she's been sitting on while sewing yet another flowy dress. She sighed, putting her needle and thread down on the closest surface and made her way towards the large balcony. The wooden floor felt cold under her bare feet. She gathered some of her long blonde hair into her arms in order to walk without risking the chance to trip and take even more time to reach the only place connecting her to the outside world. Glancing around, Rey indulged herself by admiring the walls of the tower, the bright colors a salvation in contrast to the only dark wooden room of her home. The walls were filled with a myriad of paintings that she had created during the whole time she’s been here, from instructions on how to sew to creatures she'd invented on her own, or flowers that she'd spotted from her balcony.

The familiar ache in her heart crept its way in her chest the moment she laid her eyes on the marks she’d scratched on the wall parallel to her bed- or, well, the mattress she slept on. Not noticing that her feet had stopped moving and that she was staring at the lines, her mind began overflowing with unwelcome thoughts and doubts.

782 weeks have passed since she’d been left in Unkar Plutt’s care by her parents.

Rey thought upon the number.

In a few months she’d turn 20, having been in this tower doing her guardian’s chores since she was around five years old.. 782 weeks. This means more days than she can count, even more hours and even more seconds. 782 weeks of waiting for her parents to come back.

 _They’ll come back._ Her own voice reassured her. _One day._

The low timbre of her caretaker's voice echoed from under the tower. _Right._ Rey sprung to her feet hurriedly. It wouldn’t do her any good making Unkar wait. After all, she must obey his wishes if she wants her parents to come back. Or at least that’s what he always tells her.

Once reaching to the open archway of her small balcony, Rey glanced at the chameleon next to her only flowerpot in the whole tower. The pot contained a long dead flower. A gift for her 17th birthday, the first and last of her wishes Unkar had fulfilled. The plant had died three weeks after she'd received it.

She quickly shushed her chameleon and told him to get to safety. She tried not to think about what would happen if Unkar found out about him.

BB was her only friend, the only one keeping her from losing her mind and talking to her wardrobe or her table or any other object she'd find laying in her house. Maybe her hairbrush, who knows. She’d found him when she was ten years old, and ever since then they’d been inseparable. Back when she was younger, she’d decided to name him something ridiculous like Baron Benedict. As she'd aged, she had decided on BB for short, and after all those years, the name still remained. And so did her friend.

_Her home is a cage, but it’s home nonetheless._

BB understood her panic and quickly changed his color from green to a darker orange in order to blend in with the bricks that the tower was made out of. Rey nodded at her chameleon and smiled.

“Girl!” The old man bellowed once more, startling her out from her thoughts.

Rey grabbed a hold of her long blonde hair wordlessly and swung it on the hook cemented into one of the walls. She let her hair fall down to the ground with a loud thud that she'd been able to head even from high up. She cringed, feeling the added weight from Unkar hurt her scalp. Rey begun pulling the man up, letting out occasional grunts and whimpers from the pain. The girl chose to ignore the remark the man currently being pulled up made, instead focusing on her task.

Rey pulled her hair up, and up, _and up_ until the man’s head came into view.

He grabbed a hold of the balcony’s fencing, managing to pull himself up all the way with a frustrated huff. “Care to explain what took you so long, girl?” He demanded while setting his big backpack down near the wall.

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile. “I apologise, Unkar.” She muttered obediently. “I was just cleaning.”

Unkar hummed and went inside, wobbling on each feet as he walked. Rey took her time in studying the man she’d grown up with. He is a big man, maybe a head taller than Rey. He has a heavy build and, Rey admits to herself, a disgusted look on his deformed face at all times. He wore some beige tunic and pants at all times, and Rey couldn't help but notice how his pants were ripped at the edges. Despite looking extremely poor, Unkar was someone that did have enough money to give away, but never wasted it. He was a selfish man, her caretaker, someone that didn't bother wasting currency for some new clothes. Or for her, as a matter of fact.

She watched quietly as he walked into the big, empty room that she lived in. He studied the massive room, approaching the big wooden table. With a thick finger, he reached towards it and dragged it across the wood. He then brought his finger up to his eyes to examine it further. He growled when he noticed no dust particles on his digit, anger seeping under his skin, and turned aggressively towards the blonde.

“What have you done while I’ve been away?” Unkar grumbled out, waving his hand at the walls. He pushed the table out of the way, angry at the girl and completely ignoring the fact that she did, in fact, do exactly what he'd told her to before he left. No, he wasn't angry at the fact that she didn't do her chores. He was angry because she did. “Is painting all you do?! Useless child.”

"There's no dust anywhere! I-" Rey replied fiercely. She bit her lip and glared at the wooden flooring, shifting her weight from one foot to another nervously. Being angry won't do her any good. She must be good, so Unkar can find her parents and bring him back. After all, that's why he's gone all the time, right? “... I cleaned the bathroom, the living room and dusted each piece of furniture.”

Unkar’s expression turned even more sour, as if that were even possible. He walked up to her and she could feel the rage coursing through his veins. “Is that it? Maybe I should take away your painting supplies too." Her hazel eyes widened in fear. He couldn't possibly take her only pleasure away from her, could he? "You’re lucky I’m being so understanding.”

Rey let out a shaky breath, glaring down at the floor and nodding at him.

The man snarled. “One and a half portions for your chores.” Unkar brushed past her in heavy steps. He grumbled some insults at the newest addition to her gallery of paintings and walked towards his backpack. He began rummaging through his findings, breathing heavily from the _exhaustion_ of doing so.

Frowning, she turned to face him once more. “One and a half portions will not last me a whole week!”

Unkar growled and threw the portions he’d taken out of his backpack on the wooden floor of the tower, shifting his body towards her. “You’d better make them last you a week, girl!" He yelled. "Your parents left you in my care until they come back for you, so you’d better behave if you want me to find them!"

The girl swallowed her doubts. He’s right. She must act obedient until her parents come and rescue her from this hell. And they’ll be back. Unkar will find them.

_She has nothing to worry about._

“Dumb child.” Unkar glanced at the walls and huffed out a laugh. He pointed at her new painting. “Is this your newest obsession, hm?”

Rey swallowed thickly, lifting her chin from her chest and following his gaze. Her newest painting consisted of a dark blue background, meant to be a night's sky, and on top of it, multiple yellow lights. The lights were dotted across the whole dark canvas, each of them having various sizes, “The lights, they-“

The girl stopped talking as Unkar interrupted her with a loud laugh. “ _Lights?_ ” The old man zeroed in on her once more, a wicked smile on his face. “You really are a dumb child, aren’t you? They’re not lights! They’re _stars_!”

“They appear on the night’s sky every year on the same day, there’s no way they’re-“

“Enough!” Unkar shouted, suddenly fed up with this conversation. Rey decided not to pry further into the lion’s den, simply settling for glaring at the man. “When I’m back I expect the house to be completely clean. Cleaner than today.” He grumbled, settling his backpack on his shoulders.”Now let me down, will you?”

Rey bowed down her head once more and nodded -just a small, resigned dip of her head.

That was enough for Unkar.

She hissed as he pulled her by the arm forcefully, and waited for her to swing her hair on the hook so he could grab a hold of it tightly. Rey repeated the same process of enduring the pain while letting the heavy man down to the ground of the outside world.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kylo Ren was seven, he learnt how to properly steal.

Granted, it was his father’s dice, but the sheer satisfaction of his parent’s desperation had made it all worth it. He remembers how he’d subtly hurried to the bedroom his parents shared after dinner and finding the dice laying around on his father’s nightstand after Han had refused to give them to him the night before. Four year old Kylo had immediately taken the opportunity that had been presented before his eyes and snatched the dice, keeping them in his pockets without as much as a word. His father had looked so pale to find them gone, his prized possession nowhere to be seen.

How amuzing it had been for Kylo then, watching his father freak out over something so little, alerting any guards he could find and asking them to search for the object.

Kylo had learnt then, that you never forget the first time you steal something.

Now, suspended inside the royal gallery, Kylo suspects that he’s never going to forget his fifty-fourth steal either.

The room looked utterly breathtaking. Especially from Kylo's view. The golden accents in the corners of the pillars suspending the ceiling were dusted with minuscule diamonds that flickered in the light. The flooring consisted of a beige marbled gigantic tile. Kylo clenched his jaw, if he were to fall down, the landing would not be quite pleasant.

He glanced at the guards from the corner of his eye, each one’s back facing him, having no idea that their most wanted criminal was currently suspended above the Royal Family's possessions. The moment finally came when he reached the small pedestal in the middle of the room. He made sure to control his breathing and internally ordered for his hands to stop trembling as he lifted the glass square encasing the expensive artefact. He placed the glass next to the big, red cushion, his dark eyes staring at the golden crown of Late Queen Amidala.

It was breathtaking.

For something so expensive, the crown was impeccably delicate, lacking any sophisticated jewels. It had a leaf pattern that went around the entire circumference. The only pop of color consisted of a small red, eye catching ruby.

Kylo stopped staring as he felt the rope around his waist move, tugging him towards to ceiling and then back down as a signal to hurry up. Holding his breath, gloved fingers reached for the crown. He held his breath abruptly, his eyes wandering to the guards.

_They haven’t noticed. Good._

Kylo looked up at the ceiling and signalled for his partners in crime to pull him up with a slight nod. The rope around his waist hauled him upwards slowly when a guard suddenly inhaled loudly.

“ _Achoo_!”

The loud sneeze made Kylo flinch slightly. The thief regained his composure the next second, shaking his head and tossing the crown into his dark woollen satchel.

_Idiots._

Luck, is what Kylo would call all of his past stealthy missions. After all, he’s been doing this for the past five _\- almost six-_ years. They say that stealing is a skill, but he is a firm believer that it’s mostly just the way your cards are sprawled out in front of you.

So, of course, when one of the guards notices him and turns around with a gasp, Kylo realizes that maybe this time he’s been dealt some _really_ bad cards.

“Alert Commander Dameron this instant!” One of the guards shouted, causing the others to spring into action. They separated quickly, two of them rushing towards the exit.

“Freeze!” Said another. In turn, Kylo rolls his eyes, reaching for the hole in the ceiling that he and his accomplices had made and pulling himself up to the roof.

“Shit!” Hux, one of his partners, grumbled. He glared at the guards while scowling bitterly. His expression was sour, clearly internally blaming Kylo for what was out of his control. "We have about ten minutes until the Royal Guard reaches us."

“We have to run.” Phasma added in the same nonchalant tone she always used. “Did you get it?”

Kylo scoffed, throwing the satchel’s strap on his shoulder. “Of course I got it.”

Hux alerted them both by pointing towards the other side of the city. Kylo and Phasma followed his gaze. Commander Dameron along with a couple of his guards rushed towards them aggressively, weapons in hand. The Commander urged his horse to gallop faster. Kylo swore.

“Help me down the roof.” He grumbled quickly, causing both Hux and Phasma to glare at him with narrowed eyes. The blonde woman shook her head. “I have the satchel. I got priority.”

“Boss Snoke is expecing _us_.” Hux replied, authority dripping into his tone. “He wants the crown and you, Ren, to participate in his ceremony. But he would also be quite disappointed if Phasma and I wouldn’t also be there, don’t you think?”

Kylo tilted his head and raised a dark eyebrow,  urging him to get to the point.

Hux’s upper lip curled, gritting the words through his teeth. “You’d better not try anything.” The redhead turned to Phasma, giving her a curt nod before they both took a hold of Kylo’s forearms, letting him down from the roof as carefully as possible.

The young man calculated each step thoroughly while climbing down the kingdom’s most expensive building. He bit his lip, making sure not to loose his footing and fall to the ground. When there were about six more feet until the cobblestone of the street, Kylo merely let himself let go of Phasma’s hands. He landed on his feet with a grunt.

The second Kylo reached the ground, Phasma volunteered to be the next one down. “Give me a hand, Ren!” She shouted down at him frustratingly.

Kylo shifted his gaze towards the castle, watching as Dameron and his Royal Guard drew nearer and nearer and _Heavens, they moved fast-_

“Sorry, Captain.” He frowned up at Phasma, clutching the satchel even closer to his body. “It seems like Commander Dameron is already a little _too_ close for comfort.”

“Ren!” Hux yelled from the roof, already predicting his rival’s next move. “Don’t you dare-“

“We don’t want to upset the Boss, right, Armitage?” The corner of Kylo’s lips tilted upwards before turning around and breaking into a sprint towards the bridge, heading for the forest.

He ignored Hux’s yelling as he threatened Ren about how _‘Boss Snoke will hear about this.’_

 

* * *

 

 

“‘ _Stars_.” Rey scoffed, brushing the long hair in her lap. “I _know_ they’re not stars, BB!” She waved her brush around angrily, articulating each word while eyeing her small companion.

The chameleon tilted his head to the side before nodding at the girl. He made a croaking sound, moving towards her painting and pointing at it. Rey watched him with a smile on her face. BB shifted his color to a bright yellow and jumped on her table, then on her wardrobe, continuing to go higher and higher, mimmicking one of the lights. He finally settled next to the lines Rey scratched into the wall, making her days and placed his small hand on the empty space near the last line she’d indented.

Rey nodded understandingly. “I know, BB.” She muttered, walking up next to him and kneeling down. She reached for the scratches with her hand. “I know the lights are tomorrow night, and I wish I could go see them. But..-“ She interrupted herself, swallowing the lump in her throat and blinking some tears that were threatening to form in her eyes. “But my parents can come back anytime. What if they come back tomorrow and find me gone?”

BB looked at her with big eyes, making a low, sad croak and turning his gaze to the ground.

“BB...” She sighed. “I also want to see them. More than anything.” The chameleon looked up at her. Rey pushed her fingers across the multitude of scratches. “I just feel like… Waiting for my family here...- I don’t know… It feels like I’m just waiting for my life to begin, or something...”

The chameleon wobbled towards her, placing a reassuring tiny hand on her knee, the light fabric of her dress completely unperturbed by it.

A loud noise echoed from her balcony. Completely alert, Rey rose to her feet quickly, running towards the archway and holding the brick fencing tightly. She swallowed thickly.

_Could it be?_

_Have her family finally come back to her after all those years?_

_Will her life finally begin now?_

Rey glanced at BB nervously, before looking down her tower to the ground. Her eyebrows furrowed at the figure that struggled to climb up her tower using two small pickaxes. That couldn’t be her family, could it? She stared at his head, attempting to recall from memory whether or not she’d seen this man before. His hair was dark, but hers was blonde.

_Could he possibly be someone in her family?_

BB croaked from her right side, shaking his head at her. Rey released a breath she’d had no idea she’d been holding, flinching at the low grunt she heard from under her balcony. He kept getting closer and closer to her. She watched as his head lifted and he looked up at the balcony, and Rey ducked under the fencing with a quiet gasp. She hoped to the Heavens that he didn't see her.

Rey needed to figure out a plan. And quick. She huffed, running back inside and grabbing the staff she'd leaned next to her wardrobe. She clutched her staff closer to her figure, taking deep breaths in order to _try_ to calm herself down.

She hid behind a wall and tried controlling her shakiness. Her eyes widened when she heard the intruder huff an exhausted breath, and when she listened to the creak of rubber shift above concrete she knew that he had made his way up here, with her. She made out the sound of his pickaxes hitting the floor before she saw him walk inside her tower, past her, and glancing around the walls without noticing her hunched in the corner.

The first thing she noticed was that he was _tall_. His height reminded her of Unkar’s, but everything else about him was _anything but_ Unkar _._  She studied his form. His chest was large, and he was wearing a tunic. His sleeves had a weird shape, and, Rey realized, his whole outfit was black.

_Must be his favourite._

He sighed, grabbing the satchel and she watched as the strap tousled his dark hair. Rey internally scolded herself for thinking it looked soft. The intruder opened the satchel, and looked inside.

Rey took this as an opportunity to walk closer to him as silently as she could, slowly lifting her staff over her head.

“Alone at last-“ The man muttered, and Rey squealed at the sound of his voice, hitting him in the back of his head with the end of her weapon as hard as she could.

He grunted loudly, dropping the satchel. Its contents clanked on the floor, and the man landed next to them with an even louder thud.

Rey exhaled, looking at BB, who in turn looked at her with big round eyes. She nudged her head towards the man on the ground. The chameleon pointed at the man, then back at Rey. His tiny hands reached for his green mouth, the pointer fingers extended downwards in a manner that was meant to resemble fangs as he let out a loud croak that sounded more like a growl.

Rey bit her lip, looking back at the man. She used the end of her staff to lift his upper lip.

No fangs.

She glanced back at the chameleon, shaking her head. BB shrugged, lifting one hand under his chin thoughtfully. Rey turned her attention back at the stranger.

Using her staff, she pushed some of his dark hair out of his face.

He was… not what she’d expected.

Still, the stranger looked a lot different from what she’d imagined men looked like. He had a large nose, and very big and plump lips that made him look like he was pouting even when passed out. His dark brows were furrowed, and Rey didn’t miss the constellations of small moles that were dusted across his face.

She loomed over him, attempting to get a better view of his looks. He had thick eyelashes, too. Something she’d noticed when she saw the way they touched his cheek. His hair looked _\- well, just as she’d mentioned earlier-_ soft. Rey swallowed thickly, and before she could stop herself she lifted her hand and slowly reached for his face.

She stopped dead in her tracks the second his dark eyes flew open, startling Rey out of her body.

The girl screamed, using her staff to hit him again in the head, letting out a panicked breath.

She attempted to recall the events that had happened within the past ten minutes.

_Okay._

She had heard the man climb her tower, grabbed her weapon, hit him across the head with it in defence. _Hard._ That had caused him to pass out, so now she was stuck with a stranger in her tower, having no idea whatsoever what the man would do once he woke up, or what he wanted, or what he was doing here.

Rey let out an exasperated huff.

_What the hell was she supposed to do now?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: Tumblr [@reylos-stole-star-wars](http://reylos-stole-star-wars.tumblr.com/) and on Twitter [@reylos_stole_sw](https://twitter.com/reylos_stole_sw)  
> If anyone has any tips on how I can improve my writing, please tell me about it in the comments!  
> Comments are like lanterns in the night sky to me <3


End file.
